November 14, 2018 NXT results
The November 14, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on October 17, 2018. Summary Bianca Belair loves to boast, but as she proved against independent wrestling warhorse-turned-NXT rookie Mia Yim, Belair can back up her trash-talk. Following her thrilling NXT debut three weeks ago, Yim sought to be the first Superstar to deal Belair a loss between the yellow ropes. The stakes were heightened by the numerous insults Belair that slung Yim's way, both on last week's NXT and on social media since then. Despite Yim's impressive track record, The EST of NXT paid her no respect, slapping and verbally berating Yim in between grinding her down with submission holds. The Head Baddie in Charge caused trouble for the ever-confident Belair, too, rattling her with a flurry of dropkicks early on and, later, a torrent of strikes that garnered a near-fall. Nonetheless, the result was exactly as Belair predicted. After a back-and-forth struggle, The EST of NXT nailed Yim with the K.O.D. (a torture rack into a facebuster) and claimed the pin. Belair, for now, remains un-de-fea-ted. As she continues to wave the flag for class, sophistication and good manners, “The Lady of NXT” Lacey Evans made short work of second-generation grappler Karissa Rivera, the daughter of former WWE competitor Steve King. After some initial showboating by Evans (which included performing push-ups on her prone opponent), Rivera stunned Evans with a dropkick for a one-count. The burst of offense only served to infuriate Evans, who evidently forgot her manners as she viciously painted the canvas with Rivera's face. The Lady of NXT then slugged Rivera with the Woman's Right to pick up the decisive win. Following the bout, Evans declared that any NXT Superstar who doesn't adhere to her standards will similarly suffer the brunt of the Woman's Right. Advantage, Undisputed ERA. It wasn't easy, nor was it without controversy, but NXT Tag Team Champion Kyle O’Reilly defeated Hanson to secure the WarGames Match advantage for himself and his system-shocking cohorts this Saturday at TakeOver. Though Undisputed ERA now hold the edge when it comes to the order of entry in the WarGames Match, that's only the beginning of the bad news for the team of The War Raiders, NXT North American Champion Ricochet & WWE U.K. Champion Pete Dunne. The battle between O’Reilly and Hanson was insanely hard-hitting. O’Reilly struggled to cut down the modern-day Viking at first, though he found success once he began targeting Hanson's left leg. O’Reilly relentlessly went after the limb with submission holds and strikes, but through it all, Hanson refused to quit. He even overcame interference by Adam Cole to surge back on offense, albeit with a visible limp. As Hanson and O’Reilly continued their fight inside the squared circle, the ringside area swelled with the arrival of Rowe, Roderick Strong, Bobby Fish and Dunne, who erupted into a brawl. Fish chop-blocked The BruiserWeight, causing Dunne to crumble in pain. Ricochet inserted himself into the mix, as well, leaping high over the referee with a spectacular suicide dive onto the assembly outside the ring. With the official distracted by the fracas, O’Reilly struck Hanson with the NXT Tag Team Championship behind the ref's back. By the time the official turned around, Hanson was down for the count, and the pinfall was academic. Undisputed ERA hurried up the entrance ramp and savored the victory, while their WarGames opponents looked concerned over the possible leg injuries suffered by Hanson and Dunne. With the momentum undeniably on the side of Undisputed ERA, how will Ricochet, Dunne & The War Raiders respond this Saturday when NXT TakeOver: WarGames II streams live on WWE Network? Results ; ; *Bianca Belair defeated Mia Yim (8:15) *Lacey Evans defeated Karissa Rivera (1:49) *Kyle O'Reilly defeated Hanson (11:57) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery November 14, 2018 NXT results.1.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT results.2.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT results.3.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT results.4.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT results.5.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT results.6.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT results.7.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT results.8.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT results.9.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT results.10.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT results.11.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT results.12.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT results.13.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT results.14.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT results.15.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT results.16.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT results.17.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT results.18.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT results.19.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT results.20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #326 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #326 at WWE.com * NXT #326 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2018 television events